The Soon to Be King of Mobodoon
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Actually a crossover between Sonic X and Sonic Underground. Rated T for a racy sex scene.


The Soon-To-Be King of Mobodoon

A/N: Alternate continuity version of _Sonic Underground._ After the formation of the Council of Four and Dr. Robotnik's ultimate defeat, Mobius is safe. Sonic (real name: Takeshi Maurice Hedgehog) readjusts to his royal duties, and is to be crowned King. Per request, dedicated to the VA who brought Sonic alive for thousands of fans; Jaleel White.

Chapter 1-Peace at Last

It had seemed as though _eons_ had passed since Dr. Robotnik's defeat, but Takeshi, Sonia and Manic had seen it come into being. They had been able to usher in a new era of peace and matters had calmed down quite a bit. Queen Aileena had finally been located after years of hiding as well as King Jules. It had been rumored that Jules himself nearly died doing his best to provide for Aileena in the underground tunnels since Robotnik's sentinels were scouring Mobius, arresting any mammal they found, roboticizing them, draining them of their free will and using them as slaves for his burgeoning Robotropolis. But Jules had his own group as a rebel force. Lack of food kept them weak but as soon as they were provided for by other like minded creatures, their strength returned and the rebel movement

gained momentum.

All of these events had seen like a dream and Takeshi was savoring some much needed rest and relaxation. It had been splendid to be reuinted with his family again and he couldn't help but relish some time to kick back, put his feet up, and not have to worry about anything. Or so he thought.

Chapter 2—Taking Up Responsibility

Sonia had been practicing a new song she was learning for the upcoming Beautillion ball when Manic caught the tune as he was wandering the hallways of the grand castle he, Sonia and Takeshi were adjusting to. Being in this place was a bit unusual, seeing that they hadn't known affluence their entire lives. It felt a bit strange being in such a massive place and having immense area to run about. Even the acoustics were sublime.

"What's that song you're playing, Sis ?", he asked, curiously.

"It's for the upcoming ball. Mom and dad want us to be part of the entertainment. That's why I'm composing a new song about victory, peace and prosperity. It'll express Mobius' hope realized.", she said.

"It sounds wicked awesome so far ! Love the bass chords. They're kickin ! I hope you have some rad vocals to go along with it, as well as a fiery drum solo.", he mentioned, knowing well in advance that she would've thought ahead for something that important.

"Oh I'm well ahead of you in that regard. The only thing is I fear Takeshi is taking this far too flippantly. He's going to be King of Mobodoon someday and he'll need a bride. Not only that but he'll need descendents if he wishes to continue the family line.", Sonia said, a bit grimly. Takeshi _was _well aware of his responsibility, but he wanted to run about freely for a while longer. He enjoyed his adolesence far too much to simply settle down. He already knew the hedgehog he wished to wed, and according to his mother, she was going to be invited to the Beautillion ball. It was none other than Amy Rose, the girl he had known since kindergarten, before the dark reign of Robotnik ever began. Those were golden, arcadian days. It seemed he had nothing to fret, but little did he know that young girl was going to turn out to be more than a friend, but a schoolyard sweetheart. They had been inseperable, but since the defeat of Robotnik, he hadn't seen or heard from her much. In time, they would be reuinted and he would have to step up to his tasks. There would be quite a bit of training involved but he knew that if he didn't start taking matters a bit more seriously he would never be thought of as a leader with a solid head on his shoulders.

Chapter 3—The Beautillion Ball

"So, what's going on, guys ? What's with all the rush ?", Takeshi asked. A maid handed him a sample of an invitation that was to be given to the citizens (attending or non). Sonic eyed it with a great deal of confusion.

"What's a byoo-till-lee-ohn ball ?", he asked.

"It's pronounced byu-till-leeon. Think of it as a coming out party."Aileena informed.

"Isn't it like a school dance ? Slow dancing, for instance ?", Takeshi retorted.

"In a way, yes. But here's the part you might like. You're to select a bride for your upcoming wedding and coronation.", Aileena returned.

Takeshi knew the hedgehog he would ask, and he was well aware his parents approved despite the fact that she wasn't royalty. The lady was none other than Amy Rose, the girl he had known since his kindergarten days. But the only matters that were pressing on Taksehi now were etiquitte training, vocal lessons and posture classes, all of which he loathed. He figured that the more professional he looked and sounded, the more the people of Mobodoon would take him seriously as their leader.

Chapter 4—Jitters and Jubilation

After all the commotion in the city, country and surrounding area of Mobius to distribute invitations and plaster posters all over, the Beautillion had finally begun. Takeshi and his siblings were dressed accordingly, but Takeshi, in particular, found his tuxedo 'confining'.

"I can't quite get used to walking around in this penguin suit.", he griped a little.

"If you think _that's _hard, try traipsing about in these shoes !", Sonia kavetched. Manic couldn't help but laugh slightly. He fiddled with his bowtie, since it itched slightly.

"This bowtie is driving me nuts.", he chimed in. The three of them laughed until the cue was given for them to venture forth from behind the curtain and present themselves to the public. They had no idea how many citizens would be attending, but since it was _the_ biggest ball in the countryside, it was likely everyone and his brother would put aside whatever else he was doing and attend.

Takeshi felt butterflies flitting about in his stomach, as did his siblings, but he had learned from his coaches that this was a time to breathe deeply and show off what he had learned successfully thus far. He could see Amy in the distance, and she was positively ravishing. The pink gown that she had chosen was superb. It was ruffled, revealing her soft rose legs up to her knees and the sequened shoes matched perfectly with the dress. Her hair was curled and accented with a single red rose. Takeshi's heart nearly stopped when he saw her for the first time. His throat clenched a bit when he approached her, but he heard his parents' voices calming him.

"Just be yourself, son.", he heard echoing in his mind. With one deep inhalation, he went to dance with his bride to be.

"Takeshi, you look positively dashing.", she gushed.

"You look marvelous yourself. I was actually wanting to ask you something before my sibs and I play our concert tonight.", he said. Again, his palms started to feel a bit sweaty, but he was able to maintain a sense of calm and placitidy.

"What's that ? Don't keep a girl hanging on the precipice of suspense !", she joked, having a sense of what Takeshi's intent was.

He knelt down on one knee and time seemed to stop momentarily.

"Amy Rose, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and queen ?", he asked, opening up the black velveteen box with a dazzling 24 karat gold diamond encrusted ring with interlocking hearts emblazoned in its middle.

"Of course ! What took you so long, dummy ?", she said, helping him place the ring on her finger. Everyone stood rapt in the spectacle they were witnessing. She kissed him full on the lips and he twirled her around, unbound by any constrictions. Who cared if he danced a bit to express his happiness ? No one seemed to mind. It all seemed perfectly natural.

After the dance, the proposition and the unforgettable kiss, Takeshi and his siblings played Sonia's song inspiring peace, prosperity and continued hope of this utopian era they were entering.

It was the last dance of the evening, and a fast-paced, high energy one at that.

As soon as everyone exited, there was food leftover from the grand feast, enough to feed everyone for years afterward. Much of the food was given to charity while the rest was canned and preserved for the royal family and the wedding to be planned for. After all, it would've been a sin to let such delectable delicacies go to waste.

Even though the party had been enjoyable Takeshi's responsibilities had multiplied, or so he thought. He had no idea how everything was going to be set up, but there was one hedgehog that would assure them that everything would go off without a hitch, both the wedding _and_ the coronation.

Chapter 4—The Elegance of Speedy the Hedgehog

Taksehi's maternal uncle, Charleston 'Chuck' Hedgehog had been personally selected by Aileena to be the official crown-bearer for his nephew's ascent into rulership. Takeshi nearly vomited his refreshments from the ball when he was told who the minister was going to be.

"BARTLEBY ? How can it be even possible ?", Takeshi exclaimed in shock.

"Guess he wanted to be part of the whole thing.", Manic conjectured. Sonia wasn't too thrilled that her ex would be officiating the wedding, but she had let bygones be bygones. After all, he just wanted to make certain that the wedding itself would go off without a hitch and he was going to pitch in ideas that would make it a smash success with everyone who was to be involved.

Another hedgehog hired by Aileena and Jules was one by the name of Speedy. Speedy was no relation to anyone, but like Bartleby, he wanted to make certain that the wedding of Takeshi and Rose was nothing but perfect. Without further ado, he began making sugguestions and seeing what the couple agreed upon. Thankfully the wedding wasn't going to occur for a few months down the road, so Speedy had all the wiggle room he needed to work with Bartleby to create a 'true masterpiece'.

While waiting as the 'master planners' made certain everything had been scheduled properly, Takeshi ironed out posture, speaking, balance, etiquitte and of course, dress for the wedding.

"Perhaps this time I will look a little less wooden.", he whispered to Amy, who was now partaking in these sessions with him. She was a bit wobbily when it came to proper posture, but she was a quick study and in a few seconds, she was balancing books atop of her head as if she was born royalty.

"You'll be _fine_, Takeshi, darling. If it is anyone who can convince the Mobodoonians that you are their rightful king it'll be you.", she said, taking his arm into hers.

"And you will make a magnificent Queen, my love.', Takeshi agreed as they learned how to waltz properly together for the first time. After countless days of training, this waltz would transition into their first unforgettable dance together as man and wife.

Chapter 5—The Royal Wedding

Everyone Takeshi had ever known and shared the resistance with against Robotnik was there to support and cheer him on as the wedding commensed. Everything was in pristine condition. The orchestra played transcendant music at the altar and would once again during the reception. There were other bands, like the Chaotix, that would be hosting the event. Many of the participants were attending due to that very fact that the Chaotix were entertaining the crowds. Others had been invited especially, having known Takeshi or having had worked with him and his legions of Freedom Fighters. He would've never led the revolution and freedom of Mobius had it not been for their help, and he would give them their due during his speech at the reception. The only matter on his mind right now was what Amy would look like in her bridal gown.

_Jesu Joy of Man's Desiring_ rang out sumptously over the orchestra accompanied by angelic voices. There weren't many dry eyes in the congregation as Amy glided to meet Takeshi. Takeshi felt his heartbeat quicken as he saw his gossamer-veiled vision. Her dress was polyester crepe, looking as if she was clothed in light itself.

The veil covering her violet eyes was accented with pink roses as were her glass slippers. She truly was dressed like a modern day fairy tale princess.

Amy came to the altar to take hold of Takeshi's hand. It had been shaking earlier, but Amy steadied it.

"Together, we can face anything.", she reassured him in a tender tone.

"I have no doubt of that, my sweet.', Takeshi concurred. Bartelby read their vows without skipping a beat and the two exchanged rings. Amy dipped Takeshi low in her arms and smooched him so loud that it echoed through the halls. After the silence was broken, an uproar of plaudits and cheers was heard. Quicker than you could say 'chili dog deluxe', Takeshi had sped her away to the reception before anyone else could arrive. Another band that had been booked was already waiting, tuning their instruments. It was Sonia's first band, the _Rockettes_. They had so much catching up to do and she was more than happy to get them all up to speed.

All the guests were having a blast at the ceremony. Just like at the Beautillion, there had been more food availible than Takeshi had ever seen in his entire life. To think he had the Fighters had none nothing but scraping by on crumbs of bread (or less) and having to carry canteens of purified water around their necks just to survive. Now the land had been renewed and everything was regrowing. Mobodoon had been a bit more forunate and had begun its regeneration long before Mobius had. It was enough to bring gleeful tears to the couples' eyes. He began his speeches about the Fighters, the Chaotix and all the mighty creatures of valour who had

fought to make all of this possible. The Fighters themselves would continue honing their skills though there really was nothing to defend against but evil was always lurking. To insure another despot like Robotnik wouldn't rise, they held their bond vowed to continue training and sharpening their abilities should another opportunity arise for them to fight.

Long after everyone had departed, Amy rubbed her aching feet from dancing so long. The guests had long since gone, so no one had even noticed she had taken off her glass slippers off. Takeshi picked her up and carried her to a shuttle.

"Let's go to our honeymoon spot. We can relax and get away from the crowd there.", he said, wriggling his eyebrows seductively.

Chapter 6—A Private Island Of Their Own

Astrid Islands had been a place that Aileena and Jules had founded on their own but bequeathed to their son and daughter in law. It was even more verdant, stunning and gorgeous than they originally thought. There were palm trees, beaches and tropical animals everywhere they could see. Without waisting one more moment of time, the newlyweds became comfortable in their posh but natural hotel.

Takeshi had already slipped into more comfortable clothes. Having worn a tuxedo all day had really cramped his style and pealing it off felt sensational. Amy Rose had turned on some romantic music and slipped into a sexy black negligee.

'Oh, Takeshi !', she called, playfully. Takeshi, who had been lolling about on the bed, immediately took notice, and gestured his lover to come closer. In a matter of minutes, the two were kissing, caressing and practically ripping each others' clothes off. The two were making love for hours on end, only stopping to gather their breath. This continued for what seemed forever until they finally tired out and collapsed against one another, totally consumed by their fires of passion.

"You are spectacular.", he breathed before going to sleep.

"And you are one spicy tamale, yowza !", she exclaimed before tuckering out completely atop his tender chest.

Chapter 7—The Coronation

Of course, vacation had to come to an end. Amy and Takeshi left Asterid Islands and returned to Mobodoon. They came home feeling refreshed, but the stress of 'what ifs' began collecting in Takeshi and Amy's minds. Breathing deeply the two reminded themselves and each other they would take upon their royal duties as they came. Right now they had to be more concerned with being prepared for their coronation. It was simply a formal ceremony ushering in their new rule on Mobodoon, nothing more.

"Why do I feel so stressed ?", Takeshi grumbled one night after enjoying making love to his wife one again. The lovemaking should've settled his nerves, but the schedules he had to keep were unravelling his nerve, slowly but surely. Amy knew how to calm that. Gently, she caressed his cheek and tousled his quills.

"We're both under a lot of pressure. But, we'll both grow into this. We're learning, and we'll do the best we can. After all, the future of Mobodoon depends on us and any children that come from our union.", Amy said, grining knowingly. Takeshi was nearly knocked over by what Amy had told him. There had been no possible way she could've gotten pregnant so quickly.

"Are you sure you're...", he started to say before she sealed his lips with a kiss.

"Don't be such a worrywart, Takeshi. I saw the Doctor a couple of days ago and he said my scan was positive. I don't know what it or they could be yet. He did say there is a possiblity there are two, which, in my family, isn't terribly uncommon. Maybe even three or four.", Amy mentioned. Takeshi nearly swooned. Not only did he have the coronation to prepare for with specially written speeches, but now he was a daddy-to-be. His mind was fairly addled until Amy brought him close and sang him a lullaby.

_Sleep my prince _

_ My little prince _

_ So high upon the clouds _

_ Let the wind rock you _

_ To and fro _

_ Softly and gently it goes _

_ Sleep my prince_

_ My little prince_

_ Calm and quiet be _

_ You are my starlight _

_ My moon, my son _

_ My little lovey bee _

With the last stanza, Takeshi had fallen fast asleep and the tenseness in his body had dissipated. Tomorrow was, indeed another day, since they had at least 3 months to fully prepare for the coronation.

Extensive preparation on diction and elecution were taken _seriously_ by Takeshi before he had to walk in front of the massive crowds to orate for the first time. It was even more nerve-wracking than his wedding. He _loathed_ giving public speeches.

"I'm going to be at your side, dummy !", Amy chided, playfully, nudging him at his nervousness. She always knew the right words to say at exactly the right moment, and at no better time could Takeshi use a bit of humor than now. Having been dressed by none other than Speedy the Hedgehog for a second time, he was primped, prepped and spritzed with musk for that last minute sprucing.

"Go and knock 'em dead, Takeshi !", he encouraged.

"Hopefully I won't _bore_ them to death with this speech.", Takeshi thought, a bit morosely. Brushing aside that negative thought, he walked out with his lavishly dressed Queen to be and the people cheered wildly. Then, he raised his hand to speak after drawing in one refreshing breath of air and being coaxed on by Amy's beatific smile.

After speeches from both Amy and Takeshi the crowd erupted in cheers. Aleena came up beside Amy while Charles came up beside Sonic. The two nodded to each other and placed the crowns on the other couple's heads. They stepped back as the new rulers stepped forward.

"We give you King Takeshi and Queen Amy," Aleena and Charleston said in unison.

"Cyrus of Aquitaire, please step forward," Amy told Cyrus. "Old friend of the king, will you accept the position as head of the medical and scientific departments," she asked him.

"I will," Cyrus replied, nodding and kneeling in front of his queen.

"Sir Charles Hedgehog, stand before me," commanded Queen Amy. "Loyal friend and uncle of my husband, will you head the technological and culinary departments ?"

"I will," Charleston said.

All the eyes in the crowd turned toward Takeshi and the Royal Guards as he spoke. "Knuckles Echidna, stand before me."

"Yes my king," Knuckles thought as he stepped forward.

"Knuckles, you will be one of the subordinates to Royal Guard Argus. Will you accept the position ?"

"I will," Knuckles replied kneeling in from of Sonic on his left.

"Blaze the Cat step forward," Takeshi declared. "Lady Blaze, Princess of Sol, will you accept the position of head of the weather and astronomy departments ?"

"I will," Blaze said kneeling to Knuckles' left before the king.

"Argus come to me," ordered Takeshi.

"Yes my lord," he thought stepping forward.

"Argus, most esteemed, will you accept the position of head of the Royal Guard?" asked Takeshi.

"I will," Argus answered kneeling beside the others completing the semi circle around Takeshi.

"Sonia, present yourself to us," Queen Amy said. "Warrior of the Ivories, will you accept the position of being my lady-in-waiting?"

"I will," Sonia stated kneeling slightly in front of Takeshi.

"Argus," Amy asked. "Loyal friend, will you also accept the position of commanding and training the guards?"

"I will," Argus declared kneeling beside Sonia before Amy and Takeshi.

"Manic Hedgehog, stand in front," Takeshi requested. "Brother, will you accept the position of royal financier* for the Palace?"

"I will," Manic said kneeling beside Argus.

Four of Robotnik's former roboticized slaves, now deroboticized stood off to Takeshi's left. He turned and spoke to them. "Will you four accept the position as head guards of the Palace?"

"We will," they said in unison and bowed to the Queen and King.

After they had kneeled the guardians all declared their loyalty in one voice. "We pledge our lives to the House of Hedgehog as long as we live.", they vowed in unison.

Chapter 8—Newfound Hope

A few nights afterward, Takeshi was dreaming. He was in one of Robotnik's roboticizers. From the feet up, his flesh turned to cold metal.

"What's going on ? What's happening to me ?", Takeshi exclaimed in horror. Looking up at his reflection, his face turned from organic to robotic.

"No!" He cried. He screamed. Takeshi awoke from his bed with a violent start. He was shaking harshly and sweating profusely. Amy, who hadn't left his side the whole night, had been fast asleep, not even awakened by the bloodcurdling howl that escaped his lips. He had remembered that his Uncle Chuck had invented the Robotocizers for good, but Robotnik used them for evil intentions. Without thinking over their fates, he called Manic back home on Mobius and decreed that every Robotocizer would be destroyed, both on Mobius and Mobodoon. Without any further ado, the decision was carried out and Takeshi could go back to sleep. That was until Amy awoke with a sudden start.

"Ooh !", she squealed slightly. The babies were starting to kick inside her again. Then, the contractions came.

"I think it's time for the babies to be born.", she said. Takeshi immediately picked her up and sped her to their hovercar.

"I'll get you to the hospital immediately. Just keep breathing, honey.", he said, calmly. Inwardly though, his heart was racing so quickly he could hardly see straight, but outwardly, his demeanor was one of ultimate balance.

While flying to the hospital, Amy's water broke, but thakfully she was wheeled by gurney to the OBGYN, Takeshi never leaving her side. The nurses and doctors swarmed around her, keeping her comfortable as was creaturely possible. Then with one loud yelp, the first baby came into the world, followed by his fraternal twin.

"We'll name him Ichiro.", Amy said.

"Ichiro Jules.", Takeshi added.

"What about the little darling girl ?", one of the nurses said, who barely looked old enough to be out of nursing school.

"Elise Aileena.", Amy said, as both of the crying jewels were handed to her. No sooner did the hoglets get placed in their mom's arms that they stopped crying. Takeshi overlooked them and his eyes began to water with tears of happiness.

"Welcome into the world, little guy and gal.", he said, affectionately kissing them both, as well as Amy. They were so tiny and perfectly formed, he couldn't help but ponder what they would do in their incredible futures.

Chapter 9—Parenthood

Takeshi and Amy took the hoglets home to the Palace in their hovercar after a few days' worth of needed rest in the hospital. The royal children would be presented to the populace a few days later. Sonia and Manic were very elated by the news.

"This is exciting! I'm an Aunt now !", Sonia jumped in pure euphoria.

"I'm an Uncle ! YES !", Manic exclaimed, equally elated. Both were awed and astonished at how tiny the hoglets are, and touched at how precious they both were. They were both happy little hoglets, inquisitive about everything around them. Elise and Ichi were doted on by Manic and Sonia and even if they didn't really understand the realm of Mobius entirely, they were given the grand tour. Halfway through it though, the little ones were fast asleep.

"Better be taking our little darlings back to Mobodoon. Won't be too long until I will have to teach Ichi about how to be a proper ruler.", Amy said. It made her heart twinge to even fathom it, but this was simply a part of his life.

"Come back any time. We'd be happy to babysit them if you need us to.", Sonia called as the blissful parents shuttled away in their hovercar. The babies were already plum tuckered out from their tour of their Aunt and Uncle's domain. One day though, one of them would be its King or Queen.

It was funny how quickly time passed. Before Takeshi and Amy realized it, Ichiro and Elise were walking, talking and making their own decisions. Ichi took after his dad in many respects, especially his impulsive nature. This propensity was tempered by his love of fencing and playing multi-gravitational soccer (a very competitive and challenging game). The only trouble was he would much rather play out in the field and best his opponents rather than take his royal duties responsibly. He was only a teenager and wanted to enjoy life. Elise, however, was the dutiful daughter, and looked forward to becoming Queen of Mobodoon. She would one day take the place of Sonia as regent, but it would be a long time until Sonia would relequenish the throne and retire. She was the perfect, responsible daughter who loved to please and whose smile could charm even the most stolid heart. Ichi, although slightly rebellious son, would listen to his parents' reproval, knowing that he had to follow protocol. First would come school, training, etiquitte and the rigors of royal duties. After that he could have all the time playing multi-dimensional soccer that he wished. It hadn't been easy convincing him that he had been born to be a Prince, but he was being molded into the role. He had been slightly hotheaded, so getting him to comply at first was rough. But his sister always kept him balanced. They were like yin and yang, but they both possessed kindness, gentility, compassion and above all, duty to the crown, Mobius, Mobodoon and their people.

Epilogue 

The time came for Takeshi and Amy to retire from their posts and live elsewhere. They chose their favorite vacation spot, Astrid Islands. They weren't far from Ichi or Elise. Ichi had been chosen to rule Mobodoon and Elise had taken her responsibility on Mobius. They had grown from gangly, somewhat awkward teens into remarkable adults completely conscientious about their responsibilities and the families they were looking forward to raising.

They had done both of their parents proud. Granted, it hadn't always been simple steering Ichi on the right path and helping him learn to control his anger but thanks to meditation and yoga he had taken place in. He was far more placid and had become a good, kind, pleasant, hospitible king with a kick and speed so quick that he had been the best multi-dimensional soccer player that Mobius had seen in millenia. Someday someone would take his crown from him, but not while youth, vim and vigor were on his side.

Mobius and Mobodoon would long have peace and prosperity, but they had multiplied since Ichiro and Elise had taken their rightful places. They had gotten advice from Takeshi and Amy whenever they needed it by video phoning them if a question too difficult had come their way, but both parents could see now that they had become euphoric grandparents. These newborns were darling as ever and the future was in their capable paws. None could really say what their talents, likes or dislikes could be, but seeing their own children go through the miracle of life made them nostalgic and proud. The cycle had begun anew and more adventures would be had in the near future.

The End


End file.
